Being Lilin
by ACruelFansThesis
Summary: The Angels are now human, together they must survive Tokyo-3, the World, and probably NERV...probably...
1. Everything is not awesome

_...The noises of the planet Earth were something out of a dream-synthlike and lulling, the angel reckoned. The 'sounds', of course, were electromagnetic waves; it was a treasure no Lilim could ever cherish without the aid of technology._

_Though while she preferred the music of the world, her mission was something darker: she was sent here to gather information. Understand the Lilin, as much as one _could _understand a bunch of primitives. _

_Then came her screams. They tore through the angel's mind like a light through the darkness-it was agony in sound that she could almost feel._

Who is this? 

_Her answer came in a barrage of imagery which accompanied the shrieking of the Lilim titled...Asuka Langley Soryu. _

Don't kill me!

_Kill you?  
_Get out of my mind! You're tearing my mind apart!

_Am I inflicting harm upon you in my pursuit of knowledge? _

…

_Who are you?_

_The fifteenth angel did not fully understand. She was subjected to the entire life of a complex individual in the span of about twenty seconds; she didn't understand the Lilim's plight. What was this suicide, this murder, this abandonment that laid waste to a Lilim's will? _

_She'd have continued her questioning had it not been for the counterattack of the Lilin, which was executed with so little hesitation that even she did not see it coming. They used a Lance of Longinus, and it was in her final moments that she understood the sharp, unpleasant sensation of the Lilim she reached out to._

_It was pain._

It was at the crack of dawn that an individual was roused violently from her sleep. She'd have been thankful, as the newcomer had shaken her from a rather disturbing dream, had he not deemed it necessary to kick her in the side.

"Hey."

Her initial response was to roll to the side facing away from her tormentor, yet he didn't seem about ready to cease his pestering.

"Hey, idiot, wake up."

So, she gave in. Granted, it took the female about two minutes of complaining, swearing, and threats of a crippling blow to the head for her to actually get to her feet. She yawned loudly, she stretched, she even went as far as to rub her eyes and scratch her butt.

She followed up with a highly unenthusiastic, "What."

Now, as far as looks went, hers weren't too spectacular-especially when next to the guy who woke her. She was a whole foot shorter than him, at the least. Her physique was what most would consider to be bone-thin, and her hair-which barely passed shoulder length-was as black as her eyes.

In short, the disgruntled woman with an age appearance of about nineteen seemed like the average hooligan. Her acquaintance seemed no older, but he definitely came off as more socially adjusted. The young man had a lean body, and his hair was as dark as his buddy's, yet his possessed a shine as if gel had been applied.

She noted that he also seemed like an asshole.

"Arael," he rolled his eyes, "really?"

The name clicked, but her head throbbed with the fury of a volcanic explosion. She moved her hands around as she tried to piece everything together as quickly as she could-something had to be missing, right? After all, this body was...

"What am I?" Arael sputtered out, mildly confused. She recognized the absurdity of this overwhelming feeling, yet being faced with something beyond her control-which was virtually never in her short angelic lifetime-made her feel...negative. Her prior feeling of irritation at the audacity of this male was far preferable to this powerlessness.

The male found it in himself to suppress the urge to roll his eyes this time around. He settled on something of a sigh and popped his knuckles, like he had not a care in the world. "You were killed, but instead of permanently being erased from existence, you got stuck as a Lilim. By the way, I'm Ramiel."

She blinked. As shoddy an explanation as it was, it certainly was crafty, which was quite unlike the Ramiel she remembered. The two remained in silence until an important question was raised;  
"What do we do now?"


	2. Personal Space

Bardiel and Ireul found themselves wandering down the streets of Tokyo-3. The two shared a lot of common traits, starting with both their inability to walk properly and ending with their favored pastimes…which just so happened to include disregarding the personal space of others.

Some time earlier, the two had found their way onto a tour bus. As far as tour buses went, this one was relatively empty. It didn't concern the two, whose time as Lilim was somewhat greater than the others. In their short lives they had discovered the art of stalking, theft, and excessive binging.

Bardiel still did not understand the need for food, however. This would occasionally inconvenience the pair as he would pass out from starvation and Ireul would have to practically force something or another down his brother's gullet.

"I...I cannot feel my legs," Ireul gasped. The two walked at a leisurely pace, though Ireul was notoriously lazy. With him having _never_ exercised, the act of even standing for more than a minute made him feel faint.

"Well, being the-what do Lilin call it-lazy slob that you are, yes, it is not much of a surprise to me," Bardiel remarked. "You have done nothing but consume 'fast food' in excess, and play on this...electronic brain device."

"You mean a computer, you idiot?" Ireul straightened from his usual hunch for but a mere moment in order to attempt glaring Bardiel into submission. It didn't work.

"Yes."

As it turned out, Zeruel got lost during their little tour around the city. He had found himself with two of the family's smart alecks, which ended with them getting kicked off a transport vehicle for not grasping the Lilin concept of payment and him being allowed to remain on due to his daunting demeanor.

Now, the former angel of strength found himself in a quiet part of town. All alone. He considered it wasn't a bad change from the last time he'd made a trip to the city, where the entire military was trying to blast him out of the sky. At the thought, he brought an arm up and scratched his head.

_Weirdos._

Ironically enough, the statement applied more to himself than he realized, and this came true to him when he'd wandered off and spotted a familiar-looking woman enter a roadside convenience store. It took a moment, but he recognized her from his sortie-yes, she was the woman he'd nearly vaporized through the weird pyramid building. 

Naturally, the only rational course of action was to follow her inside. The place was larger within than it was on the outside, yet not what one would call an impressive shop. Its windows were partially boarded up and items on shelves were disgustingly out of place, expired, or even out on the floor. He made the observation that the woman with the unusual hair color was not here for the solid consumables, but rather, some strange canned beverage.

Zeruel's confusion regarding all things Lilin only grew when the woman turned to face him with a look of both shock and mild terror on her face. He almost drew the conclusion that she somehow recognized _him. _All though, judging from what she had to say next, that wasn't quite the case.

"Ew, what, just walked out of the gym for the first time in your life? Why are you following me, idiot?"

Bewildered, Zeruel brought his arms up, thinking it might be wise to silence the woman by putting her out, regardless of how unsure he was of his ability to do so. As if reading his mind, the woman crossed her arms and stood in such a way that he felt as if he were forced to pay attention.

"You're not supposed to hit a lady, you fucking moron," she spoke up again. Surprised, he lowered his arms. Was this a rule that Lilin are compelled to abide by? That no Lilim should hit a Lilim of the female gender? The _angel of might_ did not wish to stoop so low as to have to ask a mere mortal the rules of their world; that was downright humiliating, and since Zeruel was not the duller of his kin, he drew the conclusion that no _male_ Lilim should engage a female in combat, and that females most likely were exempt from the rule.

The lady, however, grew impatient with his musings. Zeruel's outward appearance was that of a person who didn't know when to look away and bugger off-he seemed fixed on the person in front of him, all though in truth this was not the case.

And being as women were, she assumed the most likely scenario, which of course prompted her to knee him in the groin.

Needless to say, the angel of strength's might could not save him from this utterly devastating attack, and he found himself on the floor in a heartbeat.

"No way," the lady spoke again, "you do _not_ oogle Misato's breasts and get away with it."


	3. Bad Touch

Lilin didn't take too kindly to exhibitionists-even unintentional ones, apparently.

Shamshel, however, didn't really...get it. The nasty looks and snide remarks he received from people didn't seem to put him off in the slightest, probably because he wasn't aware that it was all directed at him.

They made faces, they made noises, rude gestures, and some even threw a variety of things at the lad. The items in question ranged from food to clothing, which he was not wearing. He thought the occasionally baggy pants or torn shirt was a kindly offering to a being as great as him, so he slung them over his shoulder and carried on.

Really, the only issue was that he didn't have an idea as to where to head. He paused for a moment to admire the stares the Lilin were giving him. Truly, they were overawed by his appearance. He appreciated that they admired from afar, but he was unsure how he would react if these lesser beings dared tried to touch him. Why would they dare touch him in the first place, as he was greater than they?

An obnoxious wailing noise hit his ears. Shamshel looked about in irritation. The high pitched wailing did not please him in the slightest. He defiantly stared at the Lilim transport vehicle that drove up next to him, with its brilliant flashing blue and red lights. He gave them a fairly friendly wave and a broad smile. However the Lilim the exited the vehicle did not appear as pleased as

he was. "Greetings Lilin!" He announced.

"Sir, do you realize that you are in violation of multiple public exposure laws." The Lilim announced. The male Lilim was having a hard time maintaining composure as Shamshel strode over to him. "But this body is quite wonderful, despite its limitations. Clearly those around me admire it…" Shamshel said, gesturing to the people gawking with more than a little disgust.

"Sir, I am going to ask you to either put on clothing or come with me!" The Lilim in blue shouted.

Shamshel sighed heavily. He took the old clothing that people had thrown at him and let it slump to the ground. "If I must get dressed then I refused to wear this that the people have given me. As much as I appreciate their generosity, these garments simply aren't befitting one of my ilk." The Lilim before him, as Shamshel now identified him as a "police officer" from the writing on the side of the car, appeared to have an even worse time maintaining a straight face.

"Sir I am I going to ask you to come with me, now." The officer said, approaching Shamshel. "I will not got good officer. I am enjoying the feeling of the sun on my skin and as I stated before these garments are insufficient! Clearly Lilin have hearing problems!" He announced, pulling away from the officer that tried to grab his wrist.

"You can either come quietly or I will make you, Sir!" Shamshel gave his most scandalized look as the officer raised his voice. "Well I never!" He was not able to say more as the cop forced him into the back of the cruiser.

"These seats are sticking to my behind." Shamshel pouted. "This is not very comfortable."

"It is not supposed to be comfortable. You are just supposed to sit there until I get you to the station. Then we can see about getting you in clothes."

"I do not like you."

Shamshel sat on the cot inside the holding cell. He shouted out at the officers passing by in his disgust.

A low voice rumbled out of the holding cell next to him, "Keep it down. Your squealing is putting the rats to shame." Shamshel got up from his seat and stormed over and glared at the figure lying down in the next cell. "My squealing? My 'Squealing' as you call it is fairly justified! I was bustled on in here against my will simply for showing off my glorious self to all the adoring Lilin!"

The massive figure face palmed heavily. "Oh Adam dammit, Shamshel," it rumbled. Shamshel shoved his face against the bars separating them. "Who..? ZERUEL! My dear brother! What are you doing here in this sordid pit?" He exclaimed.

Zeruel crankily stood and walked over to Shamshel, irritated that his nap had been disturbed. "It does not matter how I got here. Just put some clothes on and get out. You are an annoying enough sight clothed, this is even more irritating with your Lilin bits hanging everywhere." Zeruel suddenly realized that Shamshel was paying him little mind. He followed his glance to his crotch. Why is he even looking there?

His eyes bugged from his head as Shamshel suddenly reached through the bars and grabbed his crotch. "WHAT?! THIS IS NOT FAIR! I am supposed to be the gifted one!"

Zeruel bit his lip and his eyes watered. His nether regions were still slightly sore from the kicking they took some hours earlier. "Shamshel…" He finally squeaked. The nude angel looked his brother in the eyes. "YES?" Shamsel snapped.

"LET GO OF MY LILIM BITS! THEY HURT!" He roared before thrusting his fists through the bars and grabbing Shamshel, smashing the smaller angel's face against the bars. Zeruel still held Shamshel up and was growling. An officer stood outside the cells staring in with his mouth open wide in shock. "WHAT?! I DON'T LIKE THESE DANGLY THINGS! I LIKE IT EVEN LESS WHEN THEY ARE TOUCHED!" Zeruel roared.


	4. Two for One Deal

"Move off the floor." Sachiel said, hitting Arael with the broom. The female angel just groaned and hid her head underneath the pillows she had about her. "I gotta make this place some semblance of livable if the rest of you aren't and with you sitting in the middle of the floor I cannot do that!" Sachiel snapped, nudging her once more with the broom. Arael rolled over some more, just enough for her brother to reach the dirt beneath her.

Sahaquiel and Matarael were lounging on the couch, dutifully lifting their legs as their broad-shouldered brother raced about with the broom. "A bit of help would never hurt your cores." He grumbled, dumping the dust into a waste bin. "You are right, it wouldn't hurt our cores, because we don't exactly have those right now do we?" Arael moaned from her spot on the floor.

Sachiel glowered down at her, and nudged the red gem on her necklace. "You sorta do have one." He then aimed his broom at Sahaquiel's reddish tinted glasses, "as does he, and I have a piece left, so does Matarael…"

"And what's yours, a butt plug? Matarael told me about those." Sachiel screwed his face up in disgust. "Also whose is this?" Arael mumbled, holding up a reddish ring. Further disgust flowed across the faces of the attendant angels.

"Oh Adam, its Shamshel's…" Matarael sighed. "It's a cock ring," Sahaquiel said loudly. "He sticks it on his dangly Lilim bits." Arael shook a little bit before throwing the object away from herself. Sachiel scrambled forward to catch it. It landed on the palm of his hand. He held it far away from himself.

"Its been touching his underbits and you are willingly touching the thing!" She hollered. "Look if it breaks he's done for good! Sahaquiel cracked his glasses the other day and he got crazy sick!"

"So if you break my thingy...I'm gone?"

"Yes! So, all the more reason to grind yours to a fine dust and snort it with an expensive substance." Sachiel exclaimed. Arael scowled as the broad shouldered angel wandered away to place the cock-ring-core in a safer place than on the floor.

Sahaquiel adjusted his glasses a bit further before asking, "Where has Israfel gone? I have not seen her all day."

"I sent her to get me food," Arael mumbled. A high-pitched wail came from the floor above. Ramiel thundered down the stairs and screamed again, causing all within hearing range to cover their ears. "HOUSE RULES. SHE DOES NOT GO OUT ALONE!" He shouted.

"Alright, before my ears bleed out explain to me why she cannot. She didn't say anything about not going out alone." Arael complained.

"Israfel is one angel in two bodies right now...it really freaks the Lilin out. Like...a lot."

"So what? I'm pretty sure any of us will freak them out...especially freakahedron over here." She added gesturing to Ramiel. Sachiel sighed and slammed his face against the wall. "Just someone go find her...please." He groaned in disbelief.

The confused girls stood outside in the street. Their eyes flicked back and forth in unison. They were commanded to get food, but being out without the the other sibling was disorienting. _Food, where does one acquire food? _The both of her thought. A bright whitish building loomed near her. _Food is important, that building looks important, let me try there, _she thought. As she wandered into the building, herselves moving simultaneously, she had a feeling there was no food here.

The smell was wrong for food. That much she was certain. As she looked about in further confusion a Lilim in a uniform approached her. "Ladies, you appear confused. It also appears you may be skipping school." Silently she stared at him with her four eyes and adjusted her skirts: one silver, one orange. "No," She responded in unison. The officer sighed. He began to ask them more questions but they remained silent.

Gently he ushered them to the door. "Ladies, I think it's best for you to be at school. Clearly you are skipping and must return. I assume you don't need my help getting there, correct?" She nodded in unison and slowly left the building. Later she found that this important building she entered was what one calls a _bank_, where Lilin keep their money. _Maybe this 'school' is important, maybe I should head there. _She thought once more and resumed her wandering about.

"Hey Arael, why don't you try and find her? You've got mind powers to spare." Sachiel insisted. Arael sighed. "Alright, I'll go take a peek," she reluctantly agreed. She sat up amongst her pillow castle and shut her eyes.

"I don't see anything happening," Ramiel mumbled. Sachiel sighed and shrugged, "Look, I am not good with the mind thing, so we are going to have to trust her on this one."

Israfel wandered into the yard of the school. Other Lilin were running about, they appeared to be about the age her body took on. She regarded each one carefully, female Lilin she noticed wore the same clothing, and males wore a different set. She enjoyed this sameness that they seemed to share, feeling a bit more comfortable with her own predicament: one soul, two bodies. Israfel did not realize how long she had been staring when a red-haired Lilim girl knocked into her.

She merely stared at the Lilim who snapped quite suddenly at her, requesting she watch where they were going. "Which they? There is just I," She muttered quietly. She realized school was not going to be as interesting as she thought it was going to be.

Two angels disembarked the tour bus, or more accurately, they were thrown off once again. "I am failing to see what one's scent has anything to do with anything." Bardiel griped as he wandered slowly down the sidewalk. Ireul groaned as his brother moved faster than he. "Barddiieellll, slow down!" He moaned. Bardiel stopped and allowed his shambling brother to reach him.

Ireul was still leaning against Bardiel, the 13th angel was not thrilled with this continued development. "Iruel, you're going to have to stand on your own at some point. I am getting a little tired." Bardiel groaned. The 11th angel looked up at his brother. "But this is so much easier is it not? For me anyways. Come on, Bardiel, you were a parasite too at one point."

Bardiel sighed. "Look, as much as I love you as my brother, you need to stand up!"

"Just get me in front of a computer again, I have been separated from the delicious juices of the Lilin's glorious internet for far too long."

"Ireul, not to be mean, but how would you know what juice even tastes like when neither of us have ever consumed so much as a grape?" Ireul tried to look intimidating and failed, but his face brightened and tears of joy welled up in his eyes as Bardiel hauled him towards a place with their favorite fast foods and a sign proclaiming; "Free WiFi."

The noises he made were almost orgasmic as he plugged the laptop into its power supply. Bardiel slurped noisily on a soda, hoping to drown out the sound. As much as invading Lilim personal space was fun, there were at least some things he did not need to hear.

"Why must you do that, Ireul? Also, be a bit more careful this time, your hacking is shoddy and people should be able to trace back to you as they have before."

Ireul gave his best growl before remarking, "Oh don't you dare tell me what to do. It is not shoddy. That's just because I'm no longer a virus myself... I'm just a tiny bit out of touch."

"Or you could hack somewhere else, like home."

"Without hacking I am nothing. It feels more natural to simply invade every inch of digital space. Just squeezing your way in and around everything and screwing everything up."

Bardiel blinked bemusedly. "So like Lilin sex?" It took him a moment to realize that Ireul no longer was paying attention to him. He was focused on the laptop in front of him. "I should try hacking NERV again." He mumbled. "I can do better this time I kno…" The angel stopped and looked outside. His brother watched as he slapped his greasy form against the window pane, shoving his face close.

"It's the blonde," he nearly squealed.

Bardiel then watched as Ireul put on the largest burst of speed he'd ever witnessed. "Needs support my ass," he mumbled into his drink.

By this point in time, Arael was lying face-down on the pillows she had on the floor, with Ramiel lounging around on the couch and Sachiel having simply given up and gone elsewhere. Out of the blue, she said; "She's at a...school?" The so-called Thunder of God pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh Adam, no...last place we want her to be." he groaned.

"Why, what's so bad about that?"

"The child warriors are there. We want to avoid NERV personnel at all costs, especially them."

"...What's a nerve?"

"The thing you are getting on right now," he rumbled.


End file.
